Lemonade
by SpiderParker7708
Summary: Nothing to do with my other stories. Although, its a story about peter getting accidently Drunk and jessica jones and Luke cage are the ones who help him. Nothing to do. Its a oneshot people!


**YeH So..I'm stupid.**

**Started a new story when I have another one to do.**

**But yeah.**

**It's only one chapter so...**

**Funny story, I was dehydrated when I went to regionals, and I only got fifth place in 800m. :(**

**Most of the defenders are in this, so enjoy!!!**

**———————————————**

Peter didn't know it had alcohol.

He was just dehydrated and asked for a lemonade.

Being dehydrated, messes with your head.

Like, why the hell would you ask for a lemonade at a bar?

Peter was in his spidey suit when he was super duper thirsty.

He realized he hadn't drunk any water or form of liquid since yesterday in the afternoon.

He was super dehydrated and so he decided to go into the bar with his suit.

Like the dumbass he was.

As soon as he walked in, all heads were facing him.

He went up to the man working there and asked for some lemonade.

"Hey, I'm kinda dehydrated, so can I have a drink? Maybe a lemonade" peter asked.

No one knew Spider-Man's age so they just went along with it.

About two minutes later, he was handed a drink.

"Thanks" He said as he pulled his mask up until only his mouth was showing.

He slowly and gratefully drank it and gave back the cup.

"Can I have some more, please?" Peter asked. He was still thirsty.

"Yeah" the man said and gave him another.

Peter then remembered that he had to get to Jessica's, where he would meet Luke.

They were going to see who'd win.

Luke or Peter?

Jessica or Peter?"

They all had super strength, so why not?

Peter got up, dropped a twenty dollar bill before leaving.

He got to his feet and started walking towards the door.

Jessica was waiting a few blocks away, so he quickly got changed out of his suit and started walking towards where they'd usually meet up.

Jessica saw peter as he stumbled towards her.

"Hey, you good?" She asked, grabbing him so that he wouldn't fall.

"Mm? Yeah, yeah, I'm good" peter said as he giggled and got up.

Jessica looked at him for a second.

The scent of alcohol hit her.

But then again, it might be herself. She did always smell like alcohol.

But she asked anyway. "Peter have been drinking?"

"Me? No, not that I know of" peter answered.

"Okay..." she decided to dismiss it.

They talked about what happened during the week and stuff.

Every now and then, peter would stubble or laugh. Or both.

Once they got to Jessica's, Peter was super duper sleepy.

It was so only 8:00. Peter would usually not even sleep till 3:00am.

They entered her door where Luke was waiting.

He was doing something on his phone.

"Hey, What took you so long?" Luke asked, looking at the smiling boy.

"Therre w's s'me tr'fick" Peter answered.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

Luke looked at her with confusion.

"You On something, Peter?" Luke asked.

Peter started laughing.

"No mm'not on s'mthin'" peter slurred.

Luke got up, and walked to peter.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Mmhm" Peter answered "Let's g't started alr'dy" peter said.

"Okay..." Luke said.

He had to make sure the kid wasn't on something so he surprise punched him in the stomach.

Usually, Peter would catch his fist before it hit, but this time he fell to the floor.

"Ow"

Jessica gave him a look that said "the fuck?"

He dismissed her with one hand and held out the other to help peter up.

"What happened to your spidey sense?" Luke asked him.

"M d'nt know" peter answered as he took the hand.

"Peter, What have you drunk today?" Jessica asked.

"Um..n't much. G't dehydr'ted N'd dr'nk lemonade" peter answered.

"Where did you get lemonade?" She asked,

Sudddenly peter ran to the bathroom and started puking.

Once he was finished, Jessica handed him a towel to wipe it off.

"I Uh...m'ybe w'nt to a bar" peter said.

"Why would you go to a bar, if you're dehydrated?" She asked.

"It's S'nday. Ev'rywhere else was closed. I h'd no choice"

"Jesus. You're fifteen" Luke said.

"Sixt'n" Peter corrected

"Still not old enough to drink" Jessica said.

"I d'nt know, it h'd alcohol" peter said back "sh't. I'm drunk aren't I?"

"How many did you have?" Luke asked.

"Like, two?" Peter said.

"It would kill someone your age. You know how big those bottles are?"

"Two w'rds. Fast. Metabolism" Peter said. "It'll wear off soon. Right?" Peter asked, kind of worried.

"Yeah, it should wear off in about an hour or two tops." Jessica said.

"You have a fast metabolism too?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Imma sleep now. M tired" peter said.

"No shit" Luke said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go home. You should sleep here, just in case" Jessica told him.

"Mmhm" Peter said as he plopped himself down, on the couch.

"Night" Peter said.

Luke went back home and Jessica went to bed.

The end.

———————

**I'm running out of ideas. **

**Someone give me plots or something please!**

**I want to write. But I don't know what to write, so yeah.**

**This was suggested by friend: cookies_airbear**

**Thx 4 reading, bai.**


End file.
